Hetalia Héroes!
by Black-Zola
Summary: RE-ESCRITA! En Hetalia City hay problemas bien gordos, y para resolverlos están Antonio (Torero Man) y su fiel compañero tsundere Lovino (Tomate Boy). ¡Descubre las trepidantes aventuras de los héroes de Hetalia City! (multi parejas heroicas!)
1. Chapter 1

_En Hetalia City hay problemas bien gordos, y para resolverlos están Antonio (Torero Man) y su fiel compañero tsundere Lovino (Tomate Boy). ¡Descubre las trepidantes aventuras de estos héroes tan peculiares! (multi parejas heroicas!) _

* * *

_Los Poderes del Tomate Nuclear_

"_Prologo De Lovino, Antonio y Feliciano"_

* * *

_Había una vez... y los cuentos que empiezan así acaban bien. Fin. Ojala Hetalia City fuera así de fácil de limpiar. Aunque no me puedo quejar... si se separase la enorme ciudad con un telón de acero, me atrevería a decir que he nacido en el lado privilegiado, huérfano con un hermano mayor, pero con privilegios que los del otro lado no tienen._

Por fin el verano había llegado.

Los alumnos del último curso saltaron de alegría y abandonaron la clase tan rápido como pudieron. ¿Quien no deseaba tirar los libros a la hoguera de San Juan? ¿quien no quería ir a la playa? ¿quien no quería comer un bueno helado? Querían disfrutar de aquellas fiestas de verano donde la gente se dejaba algo mas que los zapatos en la arena.

Así pensaba el prologo de uno de los héroes de Hetalia City: Antonio Fernandez.

Él era el típico alumno de la ESO de 17 años por repetir una vez, que sacaba los cinco raspados, jugaba a fútbol y ligaba con facilidad extrema. Heredero, junto a su hermano mayor, de la fortuna de su padre adoptivo, le daba mas encanto.

Ese era Antonio Fernandez hasta la fecha. Hasta aquel día.

Yekaterina, una de sus amigas era agricultora y le pasaba sus adorados tomates. Paso unos pocos sus amigos gemelos para la salsa de la pasta y al comer una al natural, se desmayo. Cuando se despertó, vio a su hermano mayor y amiga agricultora, quien le explicaron que la bolsa de tomates eran tomates nucleares pero se equivoco de bolsa, y que por ello, debía ir a su casa por primera vez donde su hermano menor le haría unas pruebas.

_Así mas o menos empezó mi carrera como Torero Man, el héroe mas tomatero-torero español de Hetalia City. Aprovecho el traje de luces guardado para poder luchar contra el mal a la par que intento disfrutar de estas vacaciones, porque nadie sabe de esa vida mía. ¡tengo doble vida! Mi aliado actual, Tomate Boy y yo luchamos con nuestros nuevos super poderes adquiridos por esos tomates nucleares. Recordad,si queréis nuestra ayuda, poner en el cielo de Hetalia City el símbolo del tomate e iremos corriendo en nuestras motos, porque recien me saque el carnet de moto. ¡no tengo todavía multa por aparcar mal! _

_El servicio es gratuito y por ser fiel a Lovi, no os daré un beso,chicas. _

* * *

_No se cuanto tiempo llevo en esta maldita ciudad con mi gemelo, solo que nacimos en una buena zona, comparada con otros. Mi familia siempre tuvo dinero y poder, pero justo antes del "tomatazo", solo dinero porque ya lo poco de poder se esfumo con la muerte del viejo. Me dio igual ya que, con mi manejo de las armas, me sentía capaz de poder cuidar al enano de mi hermano._

Esta historia es el de los gemelos.

Ellos venían de una familia que una vez tuvo poder en el bajo mundo de Hetalia City. Lovino Vargas, por ser el mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar al menor y de saber manejar las armas para en un futuro, cuidar de la familia de aquel asqueroso mundo. Pero, como el mismo afirmaba el abuelo, algún día todo ese poder se iría. Empezó con la muerte de el padre en la zona industrial, luego la madre mientras hacía la compra y por último el abuelo. Como no tenían conocimiento de los dos pequeños, pudieron huir a una zona mas rica donde estuvieran algo protegidos.

En su nuevo colegio, conocieron a varias personas, entre ellos Antonio, quien se hizo amigo de inmediato. El menor sintió gran apego hacía el al momento, pero el mayor se mantenía duro en su lugar. Por muy... "duro" que fuera con el mayor, siempre acababa dándole tomares de la agricultora pechugona y le prestaba mucha atención, algo que le hacía sonrojar.

Aquel día fue diferente a los demás.

Después de que el español dejara la mercancía en la casa, los muchachos usaron los tomates para hacer la salsa de la pasta. Al comerla, ambos hermanos cayeron desmayados. Cuando despertaron, vieron que estaba arropados en el sofá, vigilados por el español, su hermano y la agricultora. La mujer pidió disculpas mientras lloraba, diciendo que tenía que hacer su hermano en ellos algunas pruebas para saber como estaban.

_Por culpa del bastardo imbécil ahora tengo super poderes de tonto lava y por hacer la gracia, voy con uniforme viejo de mi padre a ayudar a quien lo necesita solo, ya que al bastardo de mi hermano no le interesa arriesgar su vida, solo llorar. Lo prefiero así, porque así estoy seguro que no le va a pasar nada. Aunque con mayas se liga bastante... y porque no decirlo, pero que quede entre nosotros: Antonio con el traje de luces esta para comérselo... normal, todo empezó con unos tomates... ¡pero chitón! ¡no sabéis nada!_

* * *

_Próximamente:_

_·¡Nya! El chocolate es el manjar de los dioses! Si pudiera, me casaría con Nutella, pero todos lo días tiene que recordarme alguien que mi deber es estudiar de sol a sol para tener un trabajo legal. Ojala pudiera encontrar la forma de ayudar a mi hermano~_

_·Nadie se acuerda del nombre de las flores pisoteadas. Nadie se acuerda de los abandonados. Si estoy en este mundo, es por ella. Para que no acabe como yo en este mundo..._

_·¡Nuestra primera batalla! ¡les vamos ha hacer morder el polvo!_

* * *

A buenos días, café con leche! (o cola-cao, según los gustos)

Re-edite "Hetalia Heroes!" porque me parecía que faltaba y fallaba algo... y aprovechando que termine con mis clases, decidí sacarlo a brillar un rato con el sol, mientras me acuerde de el. No soy tan olvidadiza como para olvidarme de los otros, pero tenía ganas a sacar unos héroes inusuales (nunca he visto a Marvel o DC sacar un torero español en una moto como héroe).

Espero que...no os haya parecido raro xD


	2. Chapter 2

_RE-ESCRITA! En Hetalia City hay problemas bien gordos, y para resolverlos están Antonio (Torero Man) y su fiel compañero tsundere Lovino (Tomate Boy). ¡Descubre las trepidantes aventuras de los héroes de Hetalia City! (multi parejas heroicas!)_

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes!_

_Chocolate-Cat, Tulip Soldier y primera Epic-Battle_

* * *

_La ciudad esta echa un asco. No literalmente, porque todas las mañanas pasan los del ayuntamiento a limpiar. Apesta a delincuencia que me condenó a esta mala vida. Nadie sabe como una se siente al ver a su hermano irse a las mañanas y regresar herido a la noche. Finjo con mi sonrisa de gato estar feliz en clase...pero...ya no se que es la verdadera felicidad._

La historia de la señorita Emma era complicada.

Ella era la mediana de tres hermanos de una simple casa de Hetalia city. Nada de otro mundo, solo felicidad que fue rota en poco tiempo, ya que sus padres se cansaron de ellos y, como si fueran mascotas, los dejaron en un orfanato. El mismo día de pisar el lugar, el mayor se hizo con "el poder" para que no les pasara nada. Cuando el mayor de los tres cumplió los 18, los tres fueron obligados a irse. A ellos no les importó, porque seguían juntos como buena familia. El hombre encontró un trabajo legal, mal pagado, pero legal. La pequeña empezó a mezclar el trabajo y los estudios para ayudar. No sirvió para mucho.

Pero la chica seguía feliz gracias a que seguía con la familia. Sería el destino que no quería verla sonreír, un mal día asaltaron su casa y mal hirieron al mayor, mientras que al menor lo mataron. La chica quedo chocada, mientras que el hermano pedía a gritos venganza. Ella intento calmarlo entre sollozos, pero al final termino en una mafia de la zona industrial. Ella cayo y siguió con su trabajo.

Un buen día después de aquello, ella estaba persiguiendo un gato hasta un callejón. Cuando lo atrapo, este le mordió y lo dejo irse. Intento irse del callejón, pero unos hombres le impidieron el paso. Ni ella supo como, abatió a aquellos hombres, pero fue alucinante.

Por probar, se dejo llevar por sus pies hacia un bar de mala muerte, donde, con movimientos felinos y certeros, acabo con todos aquellos tipejos.

_Así fue como descubrí mis Gato-Poderes. Eran alucinantes. Pensé...¿los usare para defender a la gente o a mi misma? Decidí a mi hermano,y para ello, me volví ladrona. No era nada malo robar a los ricos para que mi hermano poco a poco dejara el mundo criminal. Era ironía, ya que yo me estaba metiendo en aquel mundo. Para no ir con el mítico traje que parecía sacado de una sesión de saco-masoquismo, le robe un cosplay de Mami Tomoe a Kiku Honda, amigo japonés amante de anime de mi hermano mayor. Llamarme Chocolate-Cat. _

* * *

_Cuando uno sabe desde el inicio que esa farsa va a acabar, por eso me iba armando para lo que venía. Soy un soldado, mercenario y sobre todo el hermano mayor. Y uno hermano mayor esta dispuesto a todo lo que sea por ellos. _

La historia del señor Vicent era complicada.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, el ya sabía que sus padres los iba a abandonar en una casa, así que fue practicando poco a poco hasta el día, donde, se hizo con el poder de lugar en poco tiempo, aplastando brutalmente la cabeza del antiguo líder contra la ventana. Tuvieron que mandarlo al hospital, pero a él le dio igual, no les iba a pasar nada a los que de verdad le importaban. Sabía que esa pequeña paz terminaría cuando el cumpliera los 18 años y por primera vez, opto por la vía legal,

del que solo consiguió un pequeño trabajo mal pagado. Su hermana lo ayudo un poco, pero a el no le gusto mucho la idea. Un mal día, asaltaron su casa y mataron a su hermano menor. Mientras en la ambulancia le curaban, juro matar el submundo de Hetalia City.

Se unió a una banda paramilitar que trabajaba para un tal Dr. Vodka.

_Me volví uno de los mejores soldados de Dr. Vodka, mi desconocido jefe. Cumplo todas las ordenes y a cambio, mantengo con vida a mi hermana. Es la única familiar que me queda, porque yo mate a mis padres como soldado ya que habían robado a mi jefe. Soy un buen soldado y cumplo mis ordenes. Mi nombre en clave era Tulip Soldier._

* * *

_¡Nuestra primera epic-battle como Torero Man y Tomate Boy!_

El héroe principal, Antonio Fernandez o Torero Man, estaba en casa de los Food Brothers (bautizados así por su hermano mayor, Paulo, ya que Lovino se hacía llamar Tomato Boy y su hermano Pasta Boy) pensando en que tenían que hacer.

-¡tenemos que machacar a los malos de Hetalia City!-grito eufórico el español

-no! que miedo!- grito sollozando y temblando el italiano

-Estoy con el bastardo... tenemos que aprovechar el Tomate 3,0

-Antonio, estas loco... no tienes nada para que la gente te avise, y no te vas a meter en la zona industrial vestido de torero al lado de un militar con un rifle eléctrico de nivel 3

-Pues busco otro traje y vamos por la calle... ya ves tu el problema...se van a cagar...-dijo Tomate Boy con un aura maligna.

-Ya que el va de torero, podrías ir de toro... unos cuernos, un cencerro y un rabo, ya lo tienes- dijo Feliciano animado.

Al final, por mucho que el hermano mayor de Antonio le dijera que no, los dos salieron a el barrio cercano a la zona industrial en moto. La aparcaron en lo que se denominaba "vació", una plaza donde no solía ir nadie ya que si alguien de un lado iba, el otro lado iba a la conquista y se conocía como zona 0, ya que habían llegado a la conclusión de dejarlo. Fueron por las calles del barrio con mucho cuidado. Entraron en lo que parecía un mercado abandonado y escucharon un tiro acompañado de un grito. Lovino cargo el Tomate 3,0 y Antonio saco el hacha. Vieron a un tipo vestido de soldado con un Tulipán de nivel 2,5, el mas alto entre las armas de rama Tulipán. Vieron el cadáver de una mujer y un niño inocentes. El hombre estaba tranquilo, fumando, y se sorprendió al ver "dos idiotas disfrazados". Como le dio igual, el hombre siguió hacía adelante.

-¡Párate,tío raro!- grito Lovino. Al ver la mirada gélida del hombre, este tiro a ocultarse en la espalda de Antonio

-¡¿Porque la has matado?!-grito Antonio agarrando con fuerza su hacha.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia... tío con mallas

-¡No soy un tío con mallas! ¡Soy Torero Man y el mi compañero Tomate Boy!

-Frikis...

Lovino no se aguanto mas y disparo. El hombre la esquivo con suma facilidad, pero se sorprendió bastante.

-Tienes el último Tomate 3,0... si el jefe los había eliminado...

Con rapidez, el soldado disparo a la pierna de Tomate Boy, mal hiriéndolo. Torero Man no se quiso quedar atrás e intento ir a por el. Con su hacha pudo corta en dos el arma, pero el soldado no se quedo quieto para que acabaran con él, dio una patada en sus partes nobles y al agacharse lo tiro al suelo.

-Sois unos frikis...-dijo antes de irse

_Nuestra primera Epic-Battle la perdimos contra Tulip Soldier, un soldado que usaba armas de rama Tulip. Yo, Torero Man, me enfade mucho conmigo mismo, ya que era yo quien tuve la idea de ir a ese barrio de mala muerte. Cuando le quitaron la bala a Lovi y me miraron a ver si podía tener hijos, me dije que este verano me la pasaría mucho tiempo en el gimnasio. Mi hermano y Feli nos regañaron, pero me da igual. Yo iba a matar a Tulip Soldier como me llamaba Torero Man._

* * *

_Proximamente..._

_· Mi nombre a nadie le importa, solo mis habilidades. El dr. Vodka es mi sobrenombre... mas te vale llevarte bien conmigo~ _

_· Lo único que te interesa saber de mi es que soy el primer sujeto de pruebas del dr. vodka...puedes llamarme Sujeto nº1_

_· Por mis tomates que el bastardo y yo lo volveremos a intentar! Con dos tomates volveremos a entrar en territorio comanche y atraparemos a un maleante de esos... hostia que belleza de tía..._


	3. Chapter 3

_El mundo es mío, da~ que se vayan a Estados Unidos los políticos, policías, ladrones, asesinos, padres, y peces. Hetalia-City es mío por completo. ¿Iván? ¿quien es Iván? ¡yo soy el doctor Vodka! ¡Quien domina la zona industrial! Mi hermana mayor esta orgullosa de mi~_

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes!_

_Doctor Vodka_

* * *

La historia de uno de los mayores villanos de Hetalia-City empieza con su verdadero nombre: Iván Braginski. El mediano de tres hermanos. Sus padres fueron asesinados en "el asesinato antiguo" (próximamente en Hetalia Héroes!) y desde entonces, la mayor de los tres hermanos trabajaba de sol a sol para sacarlos adelante de la forma mas legal.

Pero a Iván no le gustaba ver a su hermana trabajar de aquella forma, y decidió trabajar en algo que su edad de menor le dejaba: cobaya para un medicamento para menores. A escondidas de la familia, fue durante un buen tiempo fue cobaya, llevando una considerable suma de dinero a la casa alegando que era de un restaurante del centro.

Pero el fármaco le trastorno, le dio una segunda identidad, el doctor vodka. Por ello, dejaron de probar en él y llamaron a su hermana, que se enfado con él a extremos inalcanzables. Iván juraba haberla visto llorar.

Por ver aquello, decidió dejarse llevar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, conquisto la zona industrial y varios negocios (entre ellos,los de su hermana mayor) de Hetalia City

_Hice un laboratorio estupendo, experimento incluso con residuos nucleares! Es todo perfecto: mi hermana trabajo menos, tenemos trabajo, mi hermana menor va al instituto... ¡Como si fuéramos privilegiados! Espero que no haga llorar de nuevo a Katy..._

* * *

_ya mi identidad a la gente le da igual. Yo solo soy la sombra de un chico. Las malditas casualidades me volvieron experimento... pero... lo único que me mantiene vivo es mi hermano menor._

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes!_

_Sujeto nº1_

* * *

Aunque él diga que a nadie le importa su nombre, nosotros lo diremos: Paulo da Silva.

Si...el hermano mayor de Antonio Fernandez, Torero-man.

Como sabemos, ambos hermanos son huérfanos por culpa de "el asesinato antiguo", él, como buen hermano mayor lo cuido y lo protegió, evito que se metiera en el mayor numero de líos...lo mas normal, vamos.

Hasta que llega la mascota de la casa:Claudio, el gallo.

Claudio lleva con ellos desde que salió del huevo. Un día, la mascota salió a buscar a Paulo, pero una persona lo "secuestro". Si, el Doctor Vodka. Vio en el gallo un potencial para experimentar perfecto. Experimentó con él durante semanas, semanas que Paulo buscaba su gallo como loco.

Cuando apareció, en un callejón sin salida, este fue a cogerlo, pero le dio un picotazo.

-Te ha envenenado...si no quieres morir, trabaja para mi

Se vio obligado a acceder.

No se esperaba que fuera el , el pez mas gordo de Hetalia City. Le admitió que era su primer experimento en humanos, y lo bautizo como Sujeto nº1. Ya no lo llamaba por su nombre, pero al sujeto no le importaba. Al sujeto solo le importaba una cosa: fingir delante de su hermano y amigos.

_Como primer sujeto, tengo la obligación de cuidar de los demás: Chocolate Cat, los Soldiers (uno de ellos es Tulip Soldier), Torero-man, los Food Brothers y alguno mas... soy algo como el secretario o mano derecha del doctor Vodka. _

* * *

_¡Nuestro segundo intento de Epic Battle! _

* * *

Torero-man, digo, Antonio Fernandez, estaba con sus amigos Francis Bonnefoy y Gilbert Beilschmidt tomando un helado o granizado en la playa, descansando después de una sesión de volleyball con algunos compañeros de clase. Vio como Emma, una de sus amigas, llegaba. Antonio podía jugar que aquel bikini naranja le quedaba bien... y mejor con su sonrisa gatuna.

-¡Toño! ¿Helado de chocolate?-le ofreció tan contenta

-Ojala hicieran un helado de tomate...-dijo soñador como respuesta, sacando risas de sus amigos.

-Cuidar bien vuestras cosas, dicen que hay un nuevo ladrón en la ciudad...

-Yo si que quiero ser ladrón para...

Francis no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el español le tiro encima su granizado de fresa. ¡¿Como se atrevía a decirle eso a su buena amiga?! Todos se rieron por la acción de Antonio.

¿un ladrón?

¡Lo iba a detener como Torero-man con su aliado Tomate Boy!

Armados como podían (las banderillas y estoques de torero estaban a mitad de precio y un dos por uno, no podía dejar escapar esas gangas!), volvieron a la zona industrial después de discutir con Paulo y Feliciano. La moto, bautizada como Tomato (Tomate+Moto= nombre poco original como Tomato), quedo aparcada en el parking mas cercano a la calle de las joyas, un lugar donde se vendían las mejores joyas de Hetalia City, también habían bancos y tiendas de ropa lujosa...también estaba la heladería favorita de Toño.

-Se otra cosa menos torero...llevar eso tiene que ser...

-un gozo... amo la tauromaquia y lo sabes...

Siguieron andando, haciendo tiempo. Lovino estaba rojo de la ira...¡quería meterle una bala por el culo al villano! Antonio miraba divertido aquella calle desierta. Si, quería acción, pero no quería salir mal parado porque tenía que jugar una partida de basket al día siguiente. Aunque hacer su primera buena acción como Torero-man era una dulce petición que iba a cumplir. Escucharon un cascabel y se giraron, pero no había nada. Al poco, Antonio vio a Tomate Boy en el suelo, asombrado por la mujer que lo había tumbado. Para él...

-Estas tremenda- soltó por accidente.

-Nya... que policía tan inútil...-soltó la chica antes de ronronear como un gato.

-¿eres ladrona con esas pintas? En vez de "el ladrón", haz que te llamen Mami Tomoe con antifaz directamente

-Y me lo dijo el tío que va de torero...¿donde esta tu capote?-río la chica

Se abalanzó sobre él y la esquivo con suma facilidad. No tardo ningún segundo y agarro sus brazos, como si la estuviese esposando. Ella le piso le dio un latigazo con su pelo en la cara, haciendo que este la soltara. Lo tiro al suelo con una simple patada.

-Arde en el...

la chica se detuvo al ver mejor el rostro del torero, a parte que noto que el compañero estaba a su espalda con el Tomate 3,0, el último de los tomates. La ladrona se puso de pie lentamente, escondiendo sus uñas de gata. Al girarse, solo le costo dos patadas tumbar de nuevo a Tomate Boy. Salió corriendo, no sin antes recibir un disparo en el tobillo.

* * *

_Vimos como, por segunda vez, habíamos fracasado en el intento de una buena Epic Battle. No se porque Chocolate Cat no me mato, si se había parado antes de que Tomate Boy llegase con su Tomate 3,0. Daba igual, había decidido que mañana iríamos al gimnasio en vez de a basket... estábamos muy flojos. La próxima vez si que acabaría por meter a la cárcel a Chocolate Cat._

* * *

Próximamente en Hetalia Héroes...

·Mi hermano pequeño es mala persona y mi hermana menor esta obsesionada con el...a veces pienso que soy adoptada...pero da igual, yo los protejo!

·¿Que tiene de malo vender tu alma al diablo por amor? yo estoy orgullosa de ello... él me quiere~

· Intento de Epic Battle numero tres...a ver si es verdad lo de "a la tercera, bala vencida!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Como hermana mayor y huerfanos, tenía que sacarlos adelante en aquella maldita ciudad, pero no contaba con que cambiaran de tal forma que quedasen casi irreconocibles... no cumpli bien como hermana mayor._

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes_

_La Agricultora_

* * *

La historia de "La Agricultora" es parecida a la del Doctor Vodka.

Para empezar, su nombre humano era Yekaterina Braginskaya. La mayor de los hermanos. Después de el asesinato de sus padres en "el asesinato antiguo", ella dejo sus estudios para ocuparse de la agricultura local legal. Como le comía mucho tiempo, no se enteró de lo que hicieron Iván y Natalya (lo de Natalya ya lo sabréis enseguida). ¡cuanto lloró aquella noche!La echaron de su equipo de trabajo para meterla en otro a nombre de un tal Doctor Vodka, quien descubrió que era su hermano nada más verlo, con su botella de vodka en la mano.

-Hermanita...alegrate... tendrás empleo...no llores...¡yo cuidaré de ti, hermana!

Pero no podía dejar de llorar... su hermano se había vuelto un monstruo a su vista. Él le regalo una horca de granjera echa por él, la hizo con todo su cariño y sabiduria. Una horca capaz de de estirar cualquier parte suya, empequeñecer hasta volverlo como una orquilla que usaba. Engordarlo ya era una tarea más dura, pero Yekaterina lo logró. ¡el doctor sabía que aquello iba a pasar! ¡confiaba en su hermana mayor!

_A partir de aquel momento, me volví la mejor trabajadora de mi hermano menor. No espere que también me volviera una de sus asesinas favoritas. Yo llevaba el equipo de "soldiers",del que ya conocéis a Tulip Soldier y era la lider de los agricultores... solo lloró a espaldas de mi hermano._

* * *

_¿alguna vez has vendido tu alma al diablo? Yo si, y estoy orgullosa de haberlo echo. Yo soy capaz de lo que sea por el amor de mi hermano menor. Y todo se lo debó a mis clases de religión._

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes_

_Demon Girl_

* * *

Como la historia de la chica-diablo es la misma, nos adelantaremos un poco con la historia de Demon Girl, su verdadero nombre Natalya Arlovskaya, hasta cuando llego al instituto.

Por accidente se apuntó a las clases de religión, donde, por fin encontró una solución muy brutal para enamorar a su hermano: vender su alma al diablo. Como su profesora de religión era muy servicial y algo tonta (la moza era italiana), le presto libros sobre el tema. Le costó días, pero consiguió su resultado: invocarlo. Ya de ahí, la moza no se acordó de mucho, solo que llego su hermana muy tarde y ya todo había pasado (lista de ella, lo hizo en casa, y el pentagono con rotuladores carioca, agua de grifo y velas del chino).

_Mi hermano se entero de lo hecho y como en mis venas corría sangre de demonio, el me quería... pero para sus experimentos. Me volví su sujeto numero 2, ya que antes estaba su mano derecha. No me puedo quejar... el me quiere. _

* * *

_Intento de Epic Battle numero 3! a ver si lo conseguimos de una vez -.-"_

Torero-Man, ahora como Antonio Fernandez, estaba comprando dos helados, el otro para Tomate Boy, en ese momento como Lovino Vargas, que estaba muy rojo no por el sol, si no por la invitación. Se apartaron para hablar de lo que paso el día anterior, de como una chica vestida de Mami Tomoe casi las gana de una forma...aplastante.

-Aun alucino como luchas... con la pinta de idiota que tienes,bastardo...

-Mi hermano me apunto a clases de defensa personal hace no mucho, y me encantan los frutos... también sigo yendo al gimnasio... ¡hay que ser buen torero para lo que venga!-dijo animado antes de comer un poco de su helado de chocolate

-La cosa es que aquella ladrona consiguió su botín- dijo apartando la vista del bien trabajado torso del español...encima estaba sudando...¡que perfección! Lo malo era que la gente también lo veía DEMASIADO- no la veremos hasta que se recuperé... que por cierto,la ladrona estaba buena con el traje de ese dibujo animado...

-Era de un anime que vi con Kiku...¿no te habras fijado en ella?-pregunto con un hilo fino de celos

Mientras hablaban del tema mientras comía, Antonio se fijo en el hermano de Emma. Le extraño verlo sin ella,ya que siempre iban juntos, sobre todo la menor colgada de su brazo.

-¡Vicente!-este le miro de muy mala gana, ya que no le gustaba escuchar su nombre españolizado- ¿y Emma?

-Ayer mientras trabajaba, sufrió una pequeña lesión... adiós, frikis...

Ambos vieron como el hombre se iba,dejandoles con preguntas. Terminaron su mini paseo para volver a la cancha de basket. La tarde paso tranquila, jugando. Al llegar la noche, llego la transformación! ¡Al Tomate móvil!Digo...¡Tomato!

-¡Torero Man y Tomate Boy a la carga!

-¡NO hace falta gritarlo, bastardo!

Aparcaron el el parking,como buenos héroes que no querían multa, y volvieron a la gran calle. Torero Man estaba alerta, pero Tomate Boy,estaba Whatsappeando con su Iphone con su hermano para decirle que no pasaba nada, "se aburre como na ostra". Incluso se atrevió a mandar un tweet:

_Que rollazo de noche...que alguien traiga fiesta,por dios! -.-!_

Alguien tuvo que leer su tweet, porque escucharon el sonido de una alarma. Fueron a ver y vieron que era la coja de la ladrona Chocolate Cat!

-Tenías que ser tu, Torero...

-Lo mismo digo, Gatita... veo que aun te quedan 6 vidas...

Ella se avalanzo sobre él y lo tiro al suelo de forma rápida. Se le ocurrían varios chistes como "eres el papa,solo sabes besar el suelo" o "al torero le dieron una buena cornada", pero no los dijo, se mantuvo seria. No se fijo en que Tomate Boy se acerco por detrás y le quito con suma facilidad la mascara que usaba. Ambós quedaron alucinados.

-¿¡Emma!?

-¡Lovino, eres idiota!-dijo ella enfadada agarrándo su máscara.

_Como estaba shockeado por ver a Emma como Chocolate Cat, la agarramos por la fuerza y antes de que llegase la mala-pasma, agarramos por la fuerza a mi buena amiga y Lovino la tuvo amarrada abrazada a él para que no sufriera un acciente mientras violábamos de la peor forma las leyes de trafico: sobrepasamos el límite de velocidad a tope, tres en una moto, sin casco... lo mas normal, vamos. Cuando llegamos, Paulo y Feliciano se quedaron alucinados al ver que traíamos con nosotros a la famosa ladrona lesionada por un arma..._

* * *

_Próximamente..._

_·La mágia existe! Y lo voy a demostrar..._

_·Lo mío es encanto natural... _

_·Nuestro primer Epic Interrogatorio! na...el tomatorio! más epico!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo sabía que la magia existía, pero nadie me creyo. Me echaron de la casa, y ahora todos pagaran lo que paso. ¡a! Hora del té~_

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes!_

_Wizard Tea_

* * *

Con este...personaje, hay que empezar desde el nombre: Arthur Kirkland.

Este..."machote" es parte de una familia distiguida de Hetalia City, la única tope legal, el último de su especie. Tenía cuatro hermanos mas...pero ese no es el asunto. El asunto era que él era el favorito para ser heredero de la fortuna, pero... como se enamoró de un hombre asiático y lo confesó antes de tiempo, lo desheredaron al momento y lo echaron de la casa con una pequeña bolsa con apenas nada. La rabía le nublo y perdido en las calles de Hetalia City.

El hombre acabo en los oscuros y sombrios bosques que ni dios va porque son oscuros y sombrios (como era de esperarse y tal) por accidente. Como se perdió, busco la salida, como todo humano con dos dedos de frente, pero encontró un lugar muy diferente a donde había estado. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas: una cascada de donde salía mítico arcoiris, un duende saltando por ahí, un unicornio comiendo el cesped verde (mirad que en el bosque solo había barro y hierba muerta), haditas en plan bolitas de luz reboloteando por ahí...vamos, el paraiso de la mágia (y los que no creían en ella, era el paraiso del emporrado). Un viejo brujo se acercó a él y lo tiro a la cascada. Claro que Arthur pensaba que se daría una hostia como un piano, pero pero se vio dentro de una cueva. Esa cascada tenía Ariel en vez de agua, porque se vio limpio en un instante. El brujo lo obligo a seguir adelante y vio un estilo de fuente que en vez de agua, era té. Pensó que en aquel lugar el agua era para retads, pero simplifico la explicación era "MAGIA".

-¿Quieres poderes mágicos de verdad?-le pregunto con una voz que parecía en off,vamos duro y tenebroso casi parecida a los de los videojuegos- Con estos podrás hacer de todo...de to-do

-¿cual es la condición?

-Que le enseñes al mundo que la mágia existe...y que bebas té a las doce de la noche siempre

_Bebí del té aquel té y regrese a mi casa donde maté a casi todos. Mis hermanos,los my cabrones huyeron y me quede yo con la fortuna. Busque a mi enamorado, pero como desaparecio, se me ocurrio la genial idea de destruir Hetalia City para encontrarlo. E hice dos aliados que piensan que obran bien... borregos. A disfrutar de mi té..._

* * *

_¡Admirar mi sexyness,guapas! Este cuerpazo made in France es único. _

* * *

_Hetalia Héroes!_

_El Guaperas_

* * *

Este tío por ahora no es ni héroe ni villano, solo un extra, pero próximamente sabréis porque lo menciono ahora.

Empecemos por su nombre: Francis Bonnefoy, el amigo de Torero Man.

Mítico hombre estudiante que sus notas son un tanto mediocres, sabe de moda, le da igual ligar con mujeres y hombres...

Este..."especimen", iba contento de regreso a casa depués de una buena noche, cuando , una de esas mujeres que va regalando rosas le dio uno en toda la cara. Como le parecío bonita, se la guardo. No se como, mientras se desnudaba para toamr un super baño con cinco kilos de espuma con olor a fresa, la rosa se le pego a las partes.

_Que resumen más corto el de como consegui mis poderes. Si... una rosa se me pego a las parte y la tengo debajo de mis pantalones en todo momento. Lo único que hace es que llame más la atención. Siempre que paseo, parece que suena la canción de I'm Too Sexy y la gente me mira como si fuera el tío bueno del momento (comparandome con otros amigos, dejo algo que desear). No soy ni héroe ni villano... solo, el guaperas ligón...¿quieres mi número?_

* * *

_¡Nuestro primer Tomatorio! (Epic Interrogatorio Tomate)_

* * *

Cuando nuestros héroes llegaron a la casa de Torero Man rompiendo brutalmente las normas de trafico (ya que habían tres en la moto sin casco, ya le daba igual la velocidad o los semáforos), los hermanos de estos quedaron como el emoticono de O_O al ver a la ladrona de moda Chocolate Cat. Nadie pensaba que iba a ser su amiga y compañera Emma, que no se dignaba a verlos. ¡Le iban a hacer un interrogatorio friki! Aunque las hermosas vistas que a veces le daba Antonio de torero...eran más que perfectas. Paulo le dio un tazón de chocolate con una nube de meregue que tanto le gustaba. ¡hasta Feliciano le dio de sus galletas en forma de pez!

-¡¿Porque la tratáis tan bien?! ¡Es la famosa ladrona!

-Pero es nuestra amiga-lloriqueo Feliciano

Lovino refunfuño. Después de los problemas que tuvieron, encima que la chica estaba viendo demasiado a su Torero, tenían que darle chocola y galletas de pez.

-¡Encima al bastardo se le ocurre ducharse ahora!- grito sentandose cerca de Emma- ¡te lo tomas muy a la ligera!

El hombre salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo sus partes,sacando un face palm de su hermano, una sonrisa nerviosa y dos sonrojos nivel xtream radical.

-¡Vistete! ¡no ves que tienes invitada!

-Es que estaba sudando como un cerdo...

-Entonces explicame porque rayos no te secas bien de una vez, que todavia chorreas agua... no se para que limpio si de nuevo encharcas el puto piso...

-Ea...no te enfades,Pau...

El español se metió en su habitación y salio con unos cortos y una simple camisa abierta que fue abotonando mientras entraba en el salón. Aquello, era un descojone de interrogatorio.

-Venga, Emma...empecemos...-dijo Antonio sentandose a su lado- ¿Como tienes esas habilidades?

-Puede sonar raro, Toño, pero... un gato me mordio...a lo cat woman-rio el hombre

-No es tan raro...las mias de un tomate nuclear

Ambor reía como si fueran de chistes, sacando celos del chico tomate.

-Pero...¿porque ladrona?

-No tengo porque contartelo-dijo seria de pronto. Se cruzo de brazos- ¿y tu porque héroe?

-No me jodas... ¿porque ni iba a ayudar a sacar la chusma que ocupa la ciudad?

-Esa chusma te quito tus padres biológicos...

-Pero me dio un viejo muy majo y os conocí...vale que los tuyos os abandonasen pero... ¿para que robar?

-Para que mi hermano dejase su nuevo jefe- confeso al final después de un tiempo en silencio- uno de los peces gordos de Hetalia City...el Doctor Vodka

-Si...y existe también la Doctora Martini, Madame Tequila y Doctor Kalimotxo- ironizó Lovino rompiendo la buena atmosfera entre Antonio y Emma...

-¡Qué si existe!- gruño ella- es un hijo de... mala madre que experimenta con humanos y mi hermano esta con él...tienen una élite llamada "Soldiers"...

-ahora ya se quien nos dejo por el suelo la otra noche...-susurro Lovino. Él y su jeto de tulipán, su arma tulipán y que era hermano de Emma... y el detalle de llamarlos frikis. Tenía que ser él por tomates.

-Me enteré por accidente,seguro que él no sabe que yo lo se, por se me ocurrió hacerme Chocolate Cat para consegir dinero de otra forma...

Había sido muy fácil hacer que confesará gracias a que eran amigos, pero Torero Man sabía que sería difícil convencerla de que dejara el mundo del robo. Entonces, se le ocurrió un trato:

-No voy a entregarte a la poli porque eres casi como mi hermana, pero no puedo dejar que tus actos salgan impunes, así que te propongo algo: Se nuestra aliada y a cambio, dejo que seas tu quien acabe con Doctor Vodka...

-¿Y dejar a mi hermano en paro otra vez?  
-Le buscamos otro, de panadero o floristero, ya ves tu, pero...¿no tienes ganas de cargarte a quien ha vuelto un delincuente a tu hermano?

_Así fue como convencimos a Chocolate Cat de que se uniera a nosotros. ¡por fin algo salió bien! Fui con ella a cotillear los cosplay nuevos, ya que quería cambiar de ropa. Compró uno de Code Geass, el de Kallen para robar cuando necesitaba y el de Mami Tomoe para nuestras luchas. ¡Tenemos un objetivo! ¡ir a por el doctor con nombre de bebida alcoholica!_

* * *

_Próximamente:_

_-Los dos hermanos aliados de Wizard Tea_

_-La nueva habilidad de Pasta Boy...¡vendrá con nosotros!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hetalia Héroes: Hamburguer Hero Boy_

_¡ I__m __the __fucking best __hero o__f __hetalia__! __Soy __el __mejor __de __todos__... __alabadme__, __cabrones__!_

* * *

La historia del héroe con el nombre mas largo es corta. Para empezar, su nombre es Alfred F. Jones y tiene un hermano gemelo. Sus padres fueron policías, defensores justos de la ley que murieron durante el asesinato antiguo. Cegado por los ideales de justicia, el joven se metió a academia de policías y se volvió policía como sus padres aunque su hermano se negase. Ser policía no fue nada de lo que había pensado. Todos no eran como lo que había pensado, como sus padres, estos se dejaban manipular de una forma bastante patética. Por ello empezó a actual solo.

Un día, Arthur Kirkland apareció en su vida y en la de su hermano. Primero en la suya, cuando estaba en el mc donalds, comiendo su amada cheeseburguer doble cuando aquel hombre aparecio. Solo tenia unas patatas. Desentonaba mogollón.

- ¿no te parece patético lo que pasa en Hetalia City?

- ¿que hace un sir como tu en un restaurante como este?

- si notas algo extraño en tu cuerpo... llámame...

Le dejo una nota con su nombre y numero y se marcho con aquellas patatas.

_termine __mi __doble __cheese burguer __y __ni __si __quiera __se __yo __como__, __me __sentí __fatal__...como si hubiera comido una ensalada fresca. __Me __tuve __que __enfrentar __a __unos __maleantes __que__, __ni __si __quiera __se __como __le __deje __fuera __de __combate de una sola hostia ... __¡I__nvente __el __burguertazo__! __Llame __a __aquel __hombre __y __se __ofreció __a __mantenerme en __su __casa __con __mi __hermano __si __trabajábamos __para __el __por __la __seguridad __de H__etalia C__ity__. __Ahora __si __que __soy __un __súper__héroe__!_

* * *

_Hetalia__héroes__ : __Invisible __Maple-__Bear_

_Maldigo __el __momento __en __el __que __mordió __aquella __maldita __hamburguesa __y __yo __aquellas __tortitas __con __mi __sirope __favorito__._

* * *

Como la historia de este tío es parecido al anterior, solo añadiré pequeños datos como es el hermano con cabeza, su nombre es Matthew y sobre todo, era un chico invisible para todos. Si lo veían, era porque lo confundían con su hermano y le pegaban a el, nada mas. Luego el se las daba de héroe y lo defendía, poco mas. A diferencia de su hermano, el se volvió bibliotecario, por lo menos ahí ya no podían pasar de el de forma olímpica.

Cuando su hermano le dijo la nueva noticia, sabia que había gato encerrado. Entro por la puerta alta y no se espero que a la primera le invitase a sus adorados pancakes con sirope de maple. Cuando las termino, vio que sus manos ya no estaban. Era mas...¡era invisible!

* * *

_Hable __con __aquel __hombre__, __y __sabia __que __no __quería __a __mi __hermano __de __ayudante __por __el __bien __de __Hetalia __City__. __Pero __accedí __a __su __propósito __de __eliminar __a __Torero__Man __y __todos __aquellos __héroes __porque, __si__no__, __lo __mataba con su magia sacada de una tetera__. __Mis __poderes __llegan __a __mas__, __pero __por __ahora __contentaros __con __saber __que __parte __son __de __invisibilidad__. _

* * *

_Hetalia__héroes__: __La __aparición __estelar __de __Pasta__Boy__! _

Como era de esperar, al día siguiente, se portaron como amigos normales. La gente hablaba de que la ladrona gata había sido secuestrada por otros maleantes en pleno ajuste de cuentas, y las otras lenguas, que la habían vencido héroes misteriosos... la duda seguía en pie. ¡Si supiesen que los héroes se paseaban únicamente en bañador por la playa comiendo polos, saltarían sobre ellos! Tenían planeado ir los tres a buscar Soldiers del malvado Doctor Vodka, pero una noticia les hizo dudar.

- ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!

Claro que a la primera fue rechazado ya que, el era un blando sin habilidades especiales. Feliciano dijo que si iba, seguro que aprendía a ser valiente, pero claro estaba que, sin antes haberse preparado, estaba claro que no tenia mucha fuerza...pero después de tanto insistir, al final accedió a semejante atrocidad...¡iban a hacer Pasta Italiana con él!

Para el asombro de todos ( había que recordar que también estaba mirando todo ese teatro Emma y Paulo) vieron que el chico tenia una túnica de monaguillo que alucinó a todos. Claro que se cambio, ya que aquellos de movilidad seria cero y pasaría a ser el " El monaguillo " o algo por el estilo de héroe en vez de Pasta Boy... al final salio con su viejo uniforme de la mili azul heredado. Nunca pensó que seria tan divertido ir en la Tomato... normal que comprase sidecar, eran demasiados... quizás era hora de comprar un vespa tope italiana para que fueran los dos hermanos y en la tomato Emma y Antonio...

Lograron encontrar aparcamiento que no fuera en zona azul y entraron en una fabrica abandonada. Hay conocieron a un viejo conocido Soldier matando a un hombre con traje... Tulip Soldier. Claro que tenia cara de mala leche, tanta, que se tendría que llamar Bad Milk Soldier. Sobre todo al ver a su linda hermana sin mascara con esas fachas y esos frikis que, gracias a la luz del lugar, todos se reconocieron al instante.

- ¿Porque no estas trabajando con ropa y gente normal?

- ¿Y tu que rayos haces vestido como un soldado matando una persona?

-Largate a casa antes de que te encuentre mi compañero... ya hablaremos...

-¡No!¡Ahora,hermanito!- chillo la chica indignada...

- Friki! - agarro a Torero Man del traje- ¿que le has echo a mi hermana, gran marica?

- Calla...tulipán... yo nada...tu si! Has matado! Iras a la trena! ¡te voy a meter la banderillas por el culo!

-¡mi hermano no! Podría entrar y salvarse como yo...

-Parad el carro...- el mayor se descoloco con aqeullas palabras- ¿tu,que?

- Viene alguien! - sollozo Feliciano desde la puerta, en calidad de vigilante rayo

-Esconderos... es Potatoe Soldier...

Hicieron esfuerzos heroicos para no descojonarse y se escondieron nivel poder ver al otro sin que se entere. Vieron que aquel hombre era un armario empotrado, rubio como el tulipán, y un rostro algo mejorado en comparación a Tulip Soldier...

- Pensé que estabas hablando con alguien, tulip soldier...

- ¿Con el cadáver? - pregunto irónicamente

- encontré una motocicleta roja... busquemos al dueño y matemosle antes de que nos la lié...

Feliciano se quedo sorprendido al ver bajo luz a Potatoe Soldier...¡Era Ludwig!

* * *

_próximamente__..._

_- ¡__Potatoe __Soldier __esta __listo __para __la __misión __cero-__cinco__! __Nunca __he __fallado __en __una __misión__, __y __hoy __no __sera __la __excepción_

_- ¿__soldado__? ¿__Yo__? ¡__por __favor__! __Yo __y __mi __fiel __compañero __sabemos__cumplir __nuestras __misiones__! _

_- __después __de __ver __que __mi __mejor __amigo y amor secreto __es __un __soldier __del __mayor __villano __de __Hetalia __City__, __solo __quiero __llevar le __por __el __buen __camino __de __una __forma __u __otra__... ¡__con __la __pasta __no __se __juega__! _


	7. Chapter 7

hetalia Héroes: Potatoe Soldier

* * *

_¿__que __tiene __de __malo __querer __entrar __en __el __ejercito__? __Quise __seguir __los __pasos __de __mi __abuelo __y __aquí __estoy__..._

El segundo soldado que conoceremos hoy es el soldado mas patatero de todos...Potatoe Soldier, en su instituto conocido como Ludwig.

Este hombre, desde siempre quiso ser soldado del ejercito, le encantaron las historias de su hermano y abuelo sobre ejércitos, guerras...llego a, nivel de "parezco el mayor pero no". Se entreno tanto como su cuerpo le dejaba y pudo entrar sin problemas. Pero al final, el gobierno corrupto hizo que se fuera del del ejército y el el malvado doctor lo apuntó para su equipo de fieles soldados a cargo de su hermana. El hombre cumplio con todas las expectativas del malvado doctor. Era obvio que su hermano no lo sabía nada, hasta que lo descubrió por accidente. Su hermano intento que dejará el equipo del doctor vodka, pero no pudo y dejo que las cosas siguieran su curso.

_No __me __quejo __de __servir __al __mal __y __donar __mi __sangre__...__total__, __no __experimentan __conmigo__...__y __mi __arma __es __un __patata__-__zooka__ 3,5 __de __los __buenos__... __se __que __a __mi __hermano __le __raya__, __pero __si __no __soy __soldado__...¿__que __me __queda__? _

* * *

Hetalia héroes: The Awesome Teutón

_Mi __hermano __no __sigue __con __ese __zumbado __del __Doctor __Vodka __ni __de __coña__..._

El nombre de este asombroso súper héroe de Hetalia City es el hermano del soldier, Gilbert. Siempre acompañado de su súper mascota Gilbird.

Al igual que su hermano, el entro en la escuela militar, pero por su comportamiento awesome, le echaron a la calle y termino los estudios en un colegio publico normal. Cuando se entero de que su hermano fue a parar en el peor equipo de soldados, a manos del malvado doctor vodka, intento convencerlo que dejara el equipo...pero no lo logro. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea...awesome.

_Se __me __ocurrió __usar __mi __vieja __armadura __de __teutón __para __poder __disfrazarme __de __The __Awesome __Teutón __y __poner le __un __antifaz __a __mi __fiel __compañero __Gilbird__Z__. __Atormentamos __todos __los __días __a __los __soldados __y __al __vodka__, __hasta __que __mi __hermano __lo __deje __de __una __santa __vez __¡__mi __Gilbird __y __yo __hacemos __el __mejor __equipo __de __todos__! _

* * *

Hetalia Héroes: el primer combate de Pasta Boy

Cuando Pasta Boy reconoció a Potatoe Soldier, no se quedo quieto y salio de su escondite. No sentía rabia ni odio a diferencia de su hermano en ese momento... sentía una decepción muy honda. Sabia que la había fastidiado saliendo de su escondite, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía quedarse cayado ante tal revelación rompe almas.

- ¿porque?

Era la primera vez que veía indiferencia en los ojos de Potatoe Soldier, pero daba igual, sabia que con sus ojos azules podía ver la decepción y tristeza de sus ojos. .a gente quedo flipada al ver como se armo de valor y se encaro hacia el Potatoe Soldier. Le golpeó en la cara, un buen pastazo. Tulip Soldier hizo esfuerzo sobre humano para no descojonarse. El equipo Tomate miraba la escena como si fuera una película...solo faltaba las buenas palomitas. El soldado patatero le cogió de las manos y le tiro al suelo y lo miro clo si hasta tratase

- Matalo... yo tengo que ir a ver como va Mask Soldier...

- ¡HE! - Grito el italiano -Matame Tu! Para algo eres mi amigo...

Lovino...Tomate Boy, se enrojeció como un tomate al ver el atrevimiento de su hermano. Este se levanto para defenderlo, pero Antonio lo evito, todavía no podían entrar. Hay fue cuando vieron una de las habilidades nuevas de Pasta Boy... como Ludwig...digo Potatoe Soldier le dio la espalda, dio un manotazo al aire y sonó un latigazo...

¡LATIGO DE PASTA!

Por no dar la espalda a sus responsabilidades, Tulip soldier tiro de la camisa al italiano para tirarlo al suelo. Entonces, Tomate Boy agarró su Tomate 3,0 y disparo al hermano de Chocolate Cat, que le pego un buen tortazo y salió a atender su hermano, que la rechazo, se levanto y le pego por primera vez un bofetazo a su hermana menor. Antonio agarro una de sus varillas de torero y no tardo en clavársela en la mano. Salio de su escondite y le pego un puñetazo. Este solo agarro con su mano buena y disparo en el vientre a Torero Man. Tomate Boy le disparo de nuevo , y con ayuda de Pasta Boy , levantaron al dolorido Torero Man y ayudaron a levantarse a la aturdida y triste Chocolate cat, que vio como su hermano se quitaba la banderilla,la tiraba al suelo y se iba.

Menuda misión mas mala...

_En __otro __lugar__...__vamos__, __la __base __secreta __del __Doctor __Vodka__..._

Los soldiers rieron ante la facha del tulipan. Cuando entro la agricultora, les pregunto que había pasado y el soldado le contó lo que paso. Luego iba a preguntar al patatero porque no había ayudado a su compañero... pero se dedico a tratar con cariño las heridas de su soldado. Ella era la hermana menor de ellos.

El doctor Vodka quedo complacido...sus experimentos enfrentándose entre ellos...¿no había algo aun mas excitante?

* * *

_Próximamente__..._

_- __conozcan __la __historia __de __una __de __las __mafias __de __Hetalia __City__!_

_- __Chocolate __cat __ha __abandonado __su __casa __después __de __discutir __con __su __hermano __Tulip __Soldier y __se __instala __en __la __casa, a parte, __Pasta __Boy __intenta __hablar __con __su __amor __no __confesado Potatoe Soldier__  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Hetalia Héroes: Una de las mafias más duras!

* * *

Había una vez... fin. Esa es la parte feliz de la mafia nórdica de Hetalia City.

Venga...ahora en serio... la historia de como se creo la mafia nórdica empieza en un orfanato a las afueras de Hetalia City. Habían tres chicos que se trataban como hermanos aunque las riñas eran muy frecuentes. Ellos eran Mathias, Lukas y Berwald. Se hicieron enseguida equipo por la sangre vikingas que corría en sus nórdicas venas. Ya eran así como la pandilla más temida de aquel orfanato. Lo componían así: Mathias era el líder que parecía tener un desorden mental de la buena, Lukas con sus habilidades mágicas se le conocía como el ilusionista, y luego estaba el Temible, que era Berwald, ya que no encontraban otro mote para poder calificarlo por su rape face y las pedazo hostias que soltaba al enemigo. Si... el equipo estaba completamente bien equipados, además, el negro se les hacia como perfecto uniforme. Luego tuvieron que irse del orfanato y se les hizo muy fácil ganar prestigio en el mundo del crimen de Hetalia...¡tenian como aliado al malvado doctor vodka!

Un día random en la vida de estos criminales, mientras golpeaba hasta la muerte a uno de los deudores, el Temible se enamoro de un chaval que intento ayudarle ya que era testigo. Como buen vikingo y mafioso, se le ocurrió dejarle libre ya que no pillaba lógica a raptarlo y hacerlo su esposa si no lo amaba. Se gano su confianza de una forma democráticamente correcta, y así, pudo llegar a su corazon. Ahí descubrió que el chico era un francotirador retirado y se le ocurrió darle la oportunidad de crear su casa en el mundo de la mafia. Excitado por la idea de saber como se vivía al margen de la ley de Hetalia City, accedió y se llevo con el a su mascota, Hanatamago. También se les unió un chico que resulto ser el hermano de Lukas. Ese chico era Emil, que traía con el un a mascota que hablaba llamada mr. Puffin.

Vivirieron felices hasta que aparecieron los Heta- héroes!

* * *

Hetalia-heroes: seguimos con el hilo

Emma, la nueva compañera de Antonio y Lovino, estaba en su casa, esperando a su hermano mayor. Debía admitir que su hermano le había sorprendido con aquella bofetada. Vale, ellos debía admitir que tenia que haberle contado sus aventuras de ladrona como Chocolate Cat y la verdad de como se hizo aquella herida. no le daba la gana, pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando llego, vio que venia vendado y de muy mala hostia. NO sabia que hacer. Se encerró en su habitación y ella le imito en la suya propia. Empezó a hacer la maleta, metiendo toda su ropa. Sabia como iba a acabar aquello, y debía estar preparada. Escucho una puerta abrirse y se asomo para ver que era su hermano, que se había sentado para fumar mientras veía que los informativos hablaban de un cadáver encontrado de una mafia pero nada mas. Con el cigarro, imito el momento de " me gusta que los planes salgan bien". Ella fue a sentarse y empezaron ha hablar...

- ¿porque?

- de alguna manera hay que mantener la casa viva... y tu?

- ni te lo creerás hermanito... me mordió un gato y desde entonces tengo estas habilidades... que al inició use para robar...

Este no tardo en darle su segunda bofetada de la vida. Ella quería llorar, pero contuvo las lágrimas para hacerse la dura. Este la miro como si estuviese viendo un ser inferior a sus capacidades. Ella no podía creer en que se había convertido su querido hermano.

- yo nunca te enseñe a matar y mucho menos a que andes con frikia que se creen héroes capaces de salvar una ciudad corrupta desde siempre con mallas y armas de sacadas del chino

- ¡Antonio compro las banderillas en la tienda del torero a mitad de precio! Y Lovino heredo su tomate!

-¡no les defiendas! Entiende que ese mundo no es para ti... tengo la orden de mataros y prefiero saber que tu te has retirado...

-¡no soy una cobarde! Iré a por los soldiers y después a por doctor Vodka para poder liberarte

no me tiene capturado y mucho menos trabajo en el mal para poder conseguir mi libertad...

- mirate hermanito...no pareces tu...

- y mi hermana se ha vuelto una friki del tomate como ellos

- no van matando gente como los que mataron a Archer!

Este le soltó otra bofetada que ella no llego a ver. Estaba harta. Si seguía así, ella iba a sacar sus barras de chocolate...

- ¡no hables de la muerte de tu hermano menor! Tu no sabes lo que he echo para que consigamos lo que hoy tenemos

- porque nunca te has dignado a decírmelo...me metí en el mundo del robo para sacarte del crimen...

- Emma, alejate de ellos

- une te a nosotros...salvate, hermanito...

- como no te alejes de ellos, te encierro con llave

- ¡no! Voy a luchar por ti, hermanito! Volveremos a ser felices en la legalidad!

- NO VES QUE YA EN HETALIA CITY NO EXISTE ESO! OLVIDATE DE ESOS PIRADOS Y SUS LOCAS IDEAS!

- NUNCA! OS VAMOS A GANAR, SOLDIERS!

Este intento abofetearla para poder hacer que entrase en razón, pero uso sus habilidades para coger su mano y tirarlo por los aires con una facilidad asombrosa. Este se levanto y uso sus entrenamientos como soldier para tirarla de un puñetazo en la cara contra la pared. Ahí, la agarro del cuello y la estampó aun mas. Parecía que quería matarla de asfixia. Esta le tuvo que dar patas contra las costillas para poder liberarse. Al liberarse después de mas de dos patadas, intento pegarle nuevamente, pero en la cabeza. La misión se vio frustrado al ver que la esquivaba como si fueran niños tirando bolas de nieve.

- Todavía eres muy débil...

- La próxima vez te voy a enseñar que es bueno...

Este abrió los ojos a escuchar aquella palabras. Vio como su adorada hermanita menor entraba en su habitación y salia con una maleta naranja. No pudo decirle nada, ya que no seria moral, pero quería decirle que no se marchase. Llevaban juntos desde siempre y verla partir dolía mas que las muelas del juicio. Debia admitir que no debió de levantarle la mano por primera vez en a ellas circunstancias, pero daba igual, en su mente solo se repetía una idea: acabar con Torero Man y tomate Boy .

De mientras, en la calle, debajo de la lluvia y una llamativa maleta naranja, se encontraba andando nuestra querida Chocolate Cat. Claro que estaba llorando, a nadie le gustaba dejar su casa en aquellas circunstancias, pero no podía dejar que su hermano la obligase ha realizar tareas que no fueran de su agrado. Pensó en donde podía hospedarse...se le ocurrió un buen par de amigas, pero no podía contarles que había pasado realmente, así que, se decanto por empezar a vivir donde mejor podía estar...

- ¡Antonio! - se abalanzó sobre él como un gato, llorando he discutido con mi hermano...y... me ha pegado...

El pobre español no la conseguía entender y la hizo pasar. Hay dentro estaban Lovino, Feliciano y Paulo, alucinados por la llegada de la chica llorona a la espalda del español. Su hermano mayor le hizo su amado chocolate con nubecitas de merengue. Ella lo tomo y se dibujo un rostro feliz nivel gato en su cara. Pero se entristeció al momento al recordar lo que habia pasado con su hermano. Les centro hasta los pequeños detalles y que necesitaba asilo hasta que encontrase un lugar que se pudiera pagar ellas con sus súper ahorros ilegales. Antonio se indigno completamente.

-tu no iras a una pensión de mala muerte que tengas que pagar en negro si estoy para evitarlo

- Antonio...no es buena idea- dijo su hermano-piensa...que haremos si viene su hermano?

- le echamos a cornadas si hace falta... no voy a dejar sola a Emma...se ha echo justiciera y ahí que apoyar la ahora que nos necesita.

Lovino quería decir que se negase en redondo, pero silo hacia, se iba a notar su amor por el Torero...y antes estaba uno mismo.

- le prepararé la habitación mientras habláis...pero tu te haces responsable, cacho berzas, que eres muy tonto...

Antonio sonrió y después dejaron hablar al llorón de Feliciano...

-Ludwig prefiere ser un militar a estar conmigo...le bese y todo, lo tuve que atar con mi pata látigo para que o me dejase solo en ese momento...pero me lo dijo. El quería servir a un bien con su traje de militar antes que estar enamorado y dejar su sueño de la infancia sin protección...

Omitió detalles como peleas, insultos, lloros y cambio de saliva masiva por su hermano mayor, ya que el tono que tenia no era sano. Antonio lo tenia decidido... juntos en todo momento, como un equipo paramilitar, serian el equipo Heta-héroes!

* * *

Próximamente...

- conocer un poco el equipo soldiers!

- El equipo decide volver a visitar la zona industrial y se encuentran con un nuevo enemigo...¡wizard Tea!


	9. Chapter 9

The Heta- Soldiers of doctor Vodka:

* * *

Como se habrá podido leer anteriormente, el doctor Vodka, uno de los fuerte villanos de Hetalia City, tiene su equipo de cobayas conocida como Soldiers, a cargo de su pobre hermana La Agricultora. En este momento, intentaremos conocerles un poquito y tal...ya que, hay mas soldiers que dos, si no, es que hay un pequeño problema. Sera sencillo, no quitara mucho cap.

La agricultora es la que lleva el equipo con orgullo y miedo, ya que los trata como si fueran hermanos. Luego estaban por ejemplo, Tulip Soldier y Potatoe Soldier, llamados así por sus armas. Había que decir que había pique entre los soldiers, ya que los premios dulces de La Agricultora era el mejor motivo... eso y si perdías, podías rezar al dios que quisieses, porque a saber que te hacia el doctor vodka, tu súper jefe temible.

Habían mas soldiers, como Sleep Soldier. Un experimento muy raro... tenia la habilidad de hacer dormir a la gente denominada súper bostezo y sus armas eran unas zarpas a lo Lobezno. Este se llevaba mal con mask soldier, otro tío raro con un caballo que hablaba gracias a los experimentos del doctor. Este adoraba a la agricultora. Pero la agricultora cuidaba a los tres " fieles " sirvientes de su hermano, los tres temblores. Estos podían hacer que temblase el mundo entero si fusionaban sus tres temblores. Uno era hacker, el otro tenia habilidad para hacer que la gente fuera sincero total y el otro era bueno con el lanzamiento de escudo a lo capitán América. Si... un trio muy difícil de temer... también estaba pink soldier, el soldado mas raro de todos. Doctor vodka le cambio el color de la sangre a base de productos químicos rosas y desde entonces, todo lo que toca sin los guantes especiales se vuelve rosa chicle. Por ultimo, estaba Money Soldier, un suizo capaz de matar con monedas que recupera ya que no le gusta malgastar,además, creadas por su sangre. No había que olvidar a sujeto numero uno, el mas fiel y experimentado de todos.

Los soldados raros eran muy comunes, pero, eran fieles y sobre todo, letales.

* * *

Hetalia héroes: al hilo, majo...

Emma iba tan tranquila de un lado para otro,limpiando por su casa, cuando encontró una capa negra como una mancha de petroleo. Paulo no tardo en quitársela de las manos. Intento limpiar la habitación del mayor, pero este se lo prohibió de inmediato. Emma estaba empezando a preguntarse porque no estaba tan misterioso el mayor. Se fue a dar una vuelta a la playa en bañador abrazada al brazo del Antonio sin camiseta, tope sexy ahí. No vieron al hermano de Emma,pero a la chica le daba igual.

Llego la noche y con el, la transformación de alumnos sexys a justicieros en mallas aun mas sexys. El tomato fue activado y fueron hacia un bloque random de la zona industrial a ver si había fiesta. En aquel jo había nadie, pero al cambiar, encontraron a un tío raro vestido con traje al lado de otro que iba vestido a lo exagerado de héroe: mallas por debajo de unos calzones negros y en una camiseta del color de las mallas el sello de una hamburguesa.

- a si que vosotros sois el equipo de idiotas... - dijo el hombre aguantando la risa que yo sepa... hoy no había corrida de toros...

- y me lo dijo el hombre que esta haciendo el cosplay del doctor extraño...que yo sepa, los shows de magia empezaban la semana que viene...

- ¿que haces con un...intento de súper héroe? -pregunto Emma con la mano en el mosquete...no había dicho que para ser mas fiel al cosplay de mami tomoe, llevaba un mosquete calcado al de Mami, pero con otras funciones...

- lo dijo la ladrona...

- tranquilizante...nos están provocando a lo tonto para que caigamos en su red...- dijo Lovino...el mas tranquilo porque no decíanada de el.

Feliciano aprovecho el despiste para lanzar su pastigo y atar a los malvados, pero este toco una pared invisible y la pasta cayo en el suelo, mustio. Se dieron cuenta que no podían moverse y que por su garganta bajaba un liquido bien...asqueroso

-¿Que hostia... ?

- té... verde...- dijo mientras le daban arcadas a chocolate cat...ella odiaba ese sabor...

El villano hizo una mueca de desagrado total, vamos, una rape face total...¡nadie le hacia ascos al té en su omnipotente presencia! Alzo su mano y vieron que Feliciano empezó a rodar en el suelo...¡no se podía mezclar pasta y té a la vez! Lovino intento pegarle un buen tiro entre ceja y ceja, pero algo lo tiro al suelo...mejor dicho alguien. Se vio en el suelo, pegado a el por culpa del sirope de maple... vio un muchacho abrazado a un oso de peluche que le enseñaba los dientes como si estuviese vivo. El chico que sostenía el oso tenia un rostro de tristeza ilimitado. Emma estaba harta de mirar decidió actual. Le fue fácil tirar al chico al suelo, pero con sus reflejos felinos le era algo difícil atacar al bruto del tío con las mallas por el interior de la ropa interior. Antonio decidió ir directo contra el brujo del té, en vistiéndolo como un toro para que Pasta Boy dejase de sufrir. ! Que asco le dio que le tocase un tío en traje de luces! Pero...joder... que tío mas asdfafs ( entender que es un sir... no tiene nwpi zorra de expresar que siente cuando le toca un héroes mazizus)

- mejor la próxima vez te vuelvo un terrón de azúcar para mi te de las cinco...

Y ambos desaparecieron.

Podían decir orgullosamente que por una vez habían ganado... se merecian chocolate! algo contra el té!

De mientras en el cuartel general de los soldiers, al lado del laboratorio del doctor vodka

La Agricultora estaba sentada en el sofá en frente de una pantalla que emitía muy little pony, con Sleep Soldier durmiendo apoyado su cabeza en su regazo. Quien estaba viendo la serie era su primo, Punk Soldier...como un niño pequeño. Luego estaba tulip soldier, fumando en la cocina mientras el café se hacia con una lentitud asombrosa. Potatoe y Mask soldiers estaban fuera. Los tres temblores estaban sirviendo a su líder con la señorita Natalya... que momento mas familiar , please.

Por fin uno de los soldiers entro con una sonrisa y asusto a Pink soldier... el soldado de la mascara a lo zorro había entrado y descojonado de sus compañeros, aunque muerto de celos por el soldado dromilon...¿porque el podía dormir en el regazo de la agricultora y el no?

- ¡La misión a sido todo un exitazo! ¡Cinco al hoyo!

- Baja el volumen...¿no ves como duerme tu compañero? - dijo acariciando los cabellos del dormido

- Aunque pongas un concierto del grupo mas heavy del mundo, el tío no despierta ni de coña...

- Igualmente esta mal... - se pico la ucraniana. Aparto la cabeza del dormido y puso una almohada para que estuviese cómodo. Como siempre, al recién llegado le daba un upa a la mejilla ya que los abrazos daban un color muy insano por culpa de sus pechos. El rojo soldado acompaño a la chica a la cocina, donde los saludo Tulip indiferente. Este intento irse, pero La Agricultora le dio una de sus galletas antes de que se fuera con su por fin lograda taza de cafe.

- estarás cansado... tengo té recalentado y mis galletas...¿quieres algo mas?

- que te disfraces de reina otomana...

- que bromista- dijo abrazando al chico por detrás para no asfixiarlo- siempre con la misma broma...

Empezó a servirlo con cuidado, para que lo recalentado no salpicase y lo quemase. El siempre la elogiaba con que era buena cocinera, pero nunca pillaba sus indirectas... mas mona la tetona... la chica recibió a los hombres que fueron entrando poco a poco y la ayudaron con su hermana que estaba en estado zombie. Su hermano menor le dio una lista de lo que podía darle y que no.

- No darle de mi té es malo... le daré zumo de piña, que eso si me deja... quedaros chicos, hay cocina de agricultora para todos~

Los tres se quedaron y le mosleto al pobre soldier, ya que ella sobremimaba a los tres temblores porque eran los que mas sufrían los ataques del doctor... no se creía que semejante bombón dulce como ella sola, tuviese un hermano bipolar sadoso y cruel... se preguntaba que súper hijos tendría... ¿una niña tan tetona como ella? ¿Un hijo que no podía doblar su tercera pierna? Gran dudas algo... extrañas, pero dudas muy dudosas... solo OS digo que es mejor saber solo eso

- el jefe quiere que mates a otro tipo...

- ¿Quien es esta vez? - pregunto con si nada, ignorando las lágrimas de ninja de la agricultora cada vez que escuchaba aquellas dolorosas palabras

- el tipo es un musico patético que no deja de molestar con su malvado piano... iras con sleep soldier... y tengo que avisar de una nueva orden del jefe...

-Dime que sera una bien buena...

- Tenéis que dejar a Torero Man y ese equipo de Heta heroes en paz durante un tiempo... ya me aburrieron...

* * *

Próximamente en Hetalia Héroes...

- ¡ conozcan otra de las mafias de Hetalia City!

- el es musico, ella su guardiana de sartén...conozcan al dúo con poderes mas random!

- Antonio nota por fin un poco de vacaciones del estrés y decide visitar el lugar donde toreará por primera vez... ahí, hara un nuevo mejor amigo! Nuevo aliado de la justicia!


	10. Chapter 10

Hetalia héroes...¡otra de las tantas mafias!

* * *

Esta mafia en realidad no se creo en Hetalia City, si no en un sitio que nos importa un bledo. Había un hombre con pinta de mujer que vivía tranquilamente en la mítica cabaña de bambú al lado de un río y bola,bola,bola... un día random de su larga vida, apareció un enano que decía ser de un país donde salia el sol antes, y este pensó que se había fumado un porro entero. Pero como estaba solo y no había nada mejor que hacer, lo adopto. Fue su buen hermano mayor. Así, siguieron su vida hasta que apareció otro enano, pero este tenia un rulo random con cara de emoticono. Ruidoso como un hellfest y azkena rock juntos. Pero lo adopto. No se espero que su nuevo hermanito menor se enamorase de el. Luego apareció una niña monosa, y al final otro niño random. Llego a pensar que estaba viviendo en el bosque de abandona al enano que lo recogerá alguien que lo cuidara una mujer, digo, hombre. Los cuatro enanos se hicieron mayores y al final, no era normal, se hicieron adolescentes. El hermano mayor de todos decidió que se mudasen a un a ciudad y escogieron al azar Hetalia City. ( azar cantón...)  
Cuando llegaron a esa ciudad, no esperaron meterse en la cuna de la maldad y que, si querían currar, debían meterse en lo ilegal. Estuvieron esquivando esa suerte como un tío haciendo eslalon, pero al final se dieron la buena hostia cuando despidieron a todos porque si y decidieron montar su restaurante, todo emprendedores. Poco a poco se fueron metiendo en el mundo de la mafia hasta que, por accidente, la niña mato a un deudor, todo mafias ahí. Gracias al señor que, con dinero y el mico negro cachas haciendo guardia en un disco pub, la sacaron a la hora.  
Se les sumo un tío con un elefante, otro con un punto rojo y una chica con un remo gigante que servía de seguridad. Cuando ellos se metieron, decidieron ser el equipo completo de mafia china.

* * *

Hetalia héroes: el aristo-piano y sarten fujoshi

Este...tío que n se sabe si es villano o héroe, se llama Roerich Edelstein.  
Este hombre era todo aristocracia, pero una fuerte crisis le hizo quedarse sin dinero. No iba a bajar su nivel de vida y dejo que lo mantuviese su leal sirvienta Elizabeta. Con el llevo su piano. Un día, mientras el hombre tocaba su adorado piano, el diablo aparecio encima de su piano y les dio una bonita proposición que ambos no negaron. desde entonces, el toca el piano y ella o proteje con su arma letal...la súper sartén diabólica.  
Como no entran como héroe o villano porque básicamente el tío toca en paz su piano, no tiene mucho misterio...

* * *

Hetalia héroes: ¡Nuevo aliado bestial!

Torero man estaba como Antonio dentro de la plaza de toros, en el medio, imaginando como seria torear, salir por la puerta grande... que la gente le lanzase claveles desde los palcos... que el toro entrase y le clavase la banderilla bien clavada. Todo aquello le excitaba demasiado. Lo que mas deseaba era que llegase la tarde y lucirse con su traje... aun no sabia como era que le habían dado semejante oportunidad en un momento en que Torero Man era algo inutil, ya que no había visto ningún soldier desde hacia bastantes noches. Emma se asomo con Lovino y Feliciano al palco para saludar a su amigo. En verdad, era emocionante...todo era bien emocionante.  
Salieron a por helado y ambos empezaron ha hablar un poco de todo. Por una vez la chica vio como su amigo hacia una de sus sinceras sonrisas y ella y toda la calle se derritió ante semejante sonrisa, como si fuera parte de su súper poder por el tomate nuclear. Vieron que Yekaterina iba por la calle con una bolsa de la compra del tamaño de sus súper pechos. Ella les sonrió y saludo. Antonio y Feliciano no evitaron el ir a saludarla y ayudarla un poco.  
- No necesito ayuda, Toni... ¿que tal vuestra vida?  
- Sosa... nada interesante...- dijo Lovino... si supiesen que ella sabia todo...  
- me he enterado que vas a actuar por fin esta tarde... ya siento no ir, pero no tengo estomago para esas cosas... me gustaría ir a ver los toros antes de morir...  
- y puedes, ahora te llevo, puedo ir con una persona a dentro con los tors, no quería verlos, pero creo que ya...  
Sin esperar comentario de sus amigos, agarro del brazo a la chica y se escaparon a la plaza. Emma cargo con la bolsa y los gemelos hacia la casa. Yekaterina nunca estuvo en una plaza, ya que aquello que mostraban por televisión le daba el suficiente asco como para huir de ese lugar. Antonio la arrastro hacia las cuadras, donde vieron varios toros y vaquillas. Ella quedo asombrada. Como le encantaban aquellos animales. Antonio los veía de hombro para arriba, sabiendo que luego los mataría tan tranquilo como tanto había echo en sus entrenamientos. Yekaterina se enamoro de uno en especial. Era negrito, con sus cuernos todo monoso. Se acerco a la chica, que lo acaricio como si fuere un perro. Antonio se fijo en como ella lo trataba de bien y también fue a abrazarlo y acariciarlo. No sabían cuanto tiempo se pasaron con aquel toro. De la monosidad, se podía ver la escena en plan chibi, toro chibi mono, Katy chibi mono y Toño chibi mono. Hasta que llego el dueño de aquellos toros y el chibi toro se volvio un monstruo con ganas de meterle un cuerno por el culo. Pero los chicos lo veían como un chibi toro capaz de matar de monosidad.  
- ya vienes a matar a Constantino?  
- solo veníamos a verlos...yo no puedo matar a esta monosidad con nombre raro...  
- te lo regalo a cambio de que no lo vuelva a ver  
Antonio y Yekaterina lo liberaron y se fueron los tres. Antonio lo bautizo como Toro Rodolfo, el nuevo toro aliado con la justicia y lo dejo en la casa, donde el equipo de héroes saludo de diferente forma la llegada del toro: Paulo se sorprendió del nuevo amigo de su gallo, Lovino se desmayo, Feliciano se emociono y Emma salto a abrazar su chibi forma adorable. Yekaterina le dio un trozo de tela rojo para hacerle antifaz y se fue.  
Si les interesa, ese día el héroe torero la peto, lo hizo en grande, flipo la gente, hizo que saltasen de sus asientos, le lanzaron rosas y ropa interior femenina, a lagos...vamos, que ese día si que fue Torero Man... y una noche tranquila para los héroes con comida y paseos en la moto de los tomateros  
De mientras, Yekaterina como la Agricultora, acariciaba y abrazaba al pobre Sleep Soldier que a penas se empanaba de nada. Como se había enamorado de aquel torito llamado Rodolfo... era todo monosidad pura y dura... no se entero de que mask soldier, pink soldier, los tres temblores y doctor vodka miraban aquello con otros ojos... ¡la agricultora se había enamorado del soldado mas dormirlon!  
- Decidme que mi hermanita adorable no se ha enamorado de justo ese soldado...- dijo con un aura asesina  
- imposible...ella no se enamoraría de semejante inutil... teniendo tipos mejores...  
- Osea... ¿soy yo o estamos todos celosos de esto?  
Los chicos miraron al rosita que tenia razón. Pero no iban a admitir delante del hermano menor que podía matarles como les daba la gana. Miraron como la chica se daba la vuelta para verles y dejo al dormido para ir a abrazar a cada uno de ellos. Fue bastante divertida la cara de cada uno de ellos ante el abrazo de cada uno de ellos. Ella explico que era un arranque de cariño por culpa del toro Rodolfo, monosidad pura y dura, que mala a visitaría a la casa de su amigo Antonio. Tuvieron mas celos...¿una vaca con cuernos negro tenia mas éxito con las mozas que ellos? Derrotados por un animal negro de cuatro patas y rabo... ole...  
- Rodolfo es monosidad... no me lo matéis cuando vayan de misioneo con el, OS lo pido por favor  
- Mi hermana adora mas un toro que a su propio hermano...  
- que va...solo que...creo que me he enamorado de ese torito monoso...  
- venga... osea...hay humanos mejores...  
- si... Sleep Soldier... se deja acaricicar... es como un gatito...  
Hola? Que ellos también podían ser abrazables y tal... al joven eslavo se le ocurrió una idea con el toro Rodolfo ese...

* * *

próximamente en Hetalia Héroes...

- eran los mejores hermanos, se idolatraban entre los dos y venian a deleitar con sus canciones a todo hetalia city!  
- aquella niña nunca debió de dejar su muñeca en el bosque...  
- El toro Rodolfo es bien aceptado por todos y su dueño, el torero Antonio lo sobre mima con Yekaterina... ESE TORO IS THE FUCKING BOSS ! Pero a algunos no les gusta que un toro gane tanto afecto...¡quieren comerse al torito!


End file.
